


The code

by RoseStoneM



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance/Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseStoneM/pseuds/RoseStoneM
Summary: Post wreck the halls 3x11. Tim and Paige have broken up and she is decided to fix things with Walter once and for all, but before the truth comes out an old enemy makes appearance again, and nothing makes sense until she decodes the only clue to figure out what's going on. REPOST FROM FANFICTION.NET





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This an old work that I have been posting on fanfiction and decided to post it here as well.  
> I started writing this years ago after the 3x10 episode and have been uploading it gradually, so at this moment, as the show went in a totally diferent direction, after 3x10 it has no relation to the original show.  
> This was one of my first stories and English isn't my first language, so be kind please.  
> This is a multichapter fic that right now has more or less 30 chapters, but since I'm finishing it now it's possible it will have a couple of more chapters.  
> The prologue is a really short introduction to the main story, but don't worry the next chapters will be longer :)  
> I will be updating weekly until I have cached up with my ff version, then I will post when I finish each chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it and review please!

December 22, 2016

It was a day just like any other, there was nothing special about it, except maybe the fact that Paige and Tim had just broken up the day before and she had decided to tell Walter her feelings and stop the ridiculous act they had been doing for months now.  
She got into the garage driven and ready, but she encountered Walter’s desk was empty. Confused, she stopped. Sylvester realized her presence though, and said good morning to her. She answered absentmindedly while still looking at Walter’s desk.  
“If you’re looking for Walter he took off with his car a couple of minutes ago really fast, he seemed quite worried actually, but he said it was nothing.” Sly started to get worried while he narrated the story, Paige could see it in his face. That made her start to worry as well.  
“He was doing a pretty weird project, I bet he realized something about it and just went to finish some things.” Toby answered calmly. “Scratch that I won’t bet that since I’m not gambling anymore. Right sweetie?” He continued when he realized that Happy had been coming closer with a wrench in her hand. “He said he had to pick up some things from a store to continue with his weird thing."  
Everyone got to work, Sylvester planning his election to the brim, Happy hacking her motorbike and Toby doing essentially nothing. Paige got to work on all the paperwork that had been left from the last case, with Ralph’s kidnaping and all she hadn't had the strength to do it yesterday.  
A couple of hours later Cabe came with a worried look.  
“Hey guys” Everyone looked up but didn’t pick up Cabe’s look so continued working, except Paige, that realized that there was something wrong. She got up fast and went to Cabe.  
“Is everything okay?” At Paige’s question everyone realized that there was something off and focused their attention on them.  
“Well yes, but I thought that you guys would be more nervous.” There wasn’t a direct threat, so that was a plus. Everyone stayed put expecting Cabe to elaborate. “Wait, you guys don’t know what happened?” Everyone shook their heads in denial. He was about to reply what had happened when he realized that Walter wasn’t in the room. “Wait where’s Walter?” “He took off a couple of hours ago really fast saying he had to buy some stuff.” Replied Sly really fast. Paige could feel the tension oozing of him. “Ok, the thing is…” Cabe looked around with a defeated look and took in big breath before saying. “Collins has escaped the high security prison he was held in.” He said it as calm a he could and looked around see the reaction. Paige did the same, since she knew how the geniuses were affected by Collins.  
Sylvester showed a face of utter terror, Toby looked surprised and Happy looked pissed as hell while she hit the floor with her wrench.  
“What…!? How is that even possible!?” Happy shouted while she went to Cabe angry. “We put him into prison twice and he escaped!?” Cabe looked at her apologetically while she stomped out of the room followed by Toby who looked as mad as her.  
Cabe sighed after they left leaving just Paige and Sly.  
“I wanted to tell you all at once but I guess I’ll have to tell Walter later.”Paige gave Cabe a reassuring smile and nodded, she didn’t know what else to do. She was supposed to balance the team, help them understand their emotion but she was a loss about what to do now. Sly talked, breaking her thoughts.  
“I don’t think you have to” He had walked up to Walter’s desk and was watching his screen, while looking worried.  
“What do you mean?” Paige asked while she walked up to him to see the screen for herself.  
In the screen of Walter’s laptop was an e-mail, she was reluctant to read it at first since she felt she was invading his privacy, but when she realized he was reading and official document she didn’t hesitate anymore. Cabe had gone up as well to look at the computer and Happy and Toby were coming back, looking like things had calmed down. The agent realized first what that document was.  
“That’s an e-mail notifying Collins escape of the prison! How did it get here?” He was looking at Sly. He answered, dumbfounded.  
“It looks like he had a program that notified him when emails with Collins name in it were sent. He hacked into homeland to see what it was I think.”  
Everyone stayed silent thinking about that Sylvester had just said, when a realization came to Paige.

“Where’s Walter!?" Paige took out her phone as fast as she could and called Walter, he didn't answer. Everyone looked at Paige while she said.

"Walter is missing."


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post wreck the halls 3x11. Tim and Paige have broken up and she is decided to fix things with Walter once and for all, but before the truth comes out an old enemy makes appearance again, and nothing makes sense until she decodes the only clue to figure out what's going on. REPOST FROM FANFICTION.NET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I have to thanks for the comments and kudos I have recieved for the first chapter :)  
> Like I have said before, this is a old work, so rereading it it's making me to really want to do a rewrite. maybe sometime I will but at the moment I don't have the time to do so :/  
> As I had said before this chapter is longer ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it, comment and review please!

The garage was silent for a couple of seconds, nobody knew what to do. Usually they would have a plan for a case like that, but without Walter everyone was confused.  
“Isn’t any way to track Walter?” Cabe’s voice broke the silence.  
Sly jumped into action, as if he was electrocuted.  
“Yes, there is!” He went, sat on Walter’s desk and just stayed there. Paige felt something was off.  
“What’s wrong? Everything okay Sylvester?” She got closer to give him some comfort.  
“Oh! Yes, everything is okay.” He answered as if he had been daydreaming. “It’s just that I don’t usually sit here, Walter is very picky about who lets into his personal space.” He said nervously.  
Sly got to work while everyone watched like it was a movie. Paige could feel the tension oozing from every inch of their bodies while Sylvester worked on the computer. Even Toby was dead silent, a really bad sign. Happy was intensely looking at the screen, like Cabe, who was really focused in it as well.  
The liaison didn’t know why they were on edge so much, since Walter hadn’t been missing for even 24 hours, but she had to admit that the name Mark Collins always brought trouble for everybody. Sly’s shout brought paige out of her daydream.  
“Yes! I…! Got it?” He shot up with enthusiasm, only to get confused while he stared at the screen. Everyone got closer curiously.  
“He’s at a diner?” Asked Happy, confused.  
Paige though, wasn’t. Nobody realised yet, but it was Nemo’s Diner, the place she and Walter met for the first time. Just the thought brought tears to her eyes.  
“Can you see how long has he been there?” Cabe asked.  
“Sure, if he had the GPS open at the time we will know where has he been for the whole day, it will take me a while though, since I’m no Walter.” Everyone nodded and occupied themselves with something while waiting. “Occupy” was an overstatement since no one had the energy to do anything. Toby was holding Happy’s hand as if holding for dear life, and surprisingly she didn’t pull away. Paige looked out on the window with the unfinished paperwork in front of her. She didn’t have the strength or the focus to do any of it. Cabe didn’t move an inch, he prefered to accompany the stressed guy.  
Half an hour passed and Sly was sweating buckets when he announced that he had been able to do it. Everyone almost run over to him.  
“It took me a while since he had blocked his GPS signal so one would know where he is, which is rare.” “How so?” Asked Paige.  
“After his car accident he always leaves it on just in case he disappears again, which means he was missing on purpose.”  
“Do you know where he went?” Asked Happy stressed.  
“Yes, I had to hack his phone, no easy feat since it’s Walter’s phone, but I have the locations he has been to and for how long.” “So…?” Asked Cabe nervously.  
Sylvester answered while squinting at the screen. “After he left the garage this morning he went to...the aquarium. He stayed there for half an hour.” “The aquarium? Maybe he went fishing.” Toby joked. Paige rolled her eyes at him. “Now it’s not the time, Toby.” “Sorry” He answered quickly while he scurried against Happy, Paige was quite scary at that moment. Sylvester though, was lost in thought. “Maybe he did went fishing.” He said to everybody’s surprise. “Come again?” Cabe asked looking at him like he had gone crazy.  
“Well, yes!” He was pretty excited now. “If he went to the aquarium to pass the time and relax he would have stayed a lot longer, at least a whole hour, since it’s how long it would take to see the whole exposition through.” Everybody was still looking at Sly like they didn’t get it. He sighed. “He was going to a specific spot, maybe to meet somebody.” “Can you hack the cameras to see him?” Paige asked hurriedly. “Sure, give me a second.” He typed a bunch of commands and a video popped up.  
“That’s the feed from the time Walter was there.” After a couple of seconds of watching the entrance of the aquarium, a familiar silhouette appeared. “Ah! There he is.” Sly pointed at him in the screen. He followed the figure through the feed, until it stopped in front of a fish tank. “Just like I thought, he didn’t go there to relax and watch the fish, his destination was that fish tank. Which holds...venomous fish of the underworld? That sounds terrifying!” Sylvester jumped a little bit from the computer. Paige couldn’t help it but laugh a little bit, he was such a little child sometimes.  
“That aquarium holds an amazing large collection of dangerous fish from around the world, it’s one of its main attractions.” Cabe said. After a startling look from the group he explained. “I use to go there to relax.” He said embarrassed. One new trait that no one knew about him. Everyone let out a small laugh, even him.  
They continued watching the video, Walter stayed at the same place for 15 minutes and then left, he met with nobody. The group let out a big sigh, but when they were at a loss about what was going on Paige remembered.  
“What about the diner?” “What about it?” Happy asked.  
“Maybe he met with somebody there.” Sly’s face lit up at Paige’s voice.  
“True! Let me see.” He pulled a different video, and at image of the diner Paige felt she had gone back in time, when her life wasn’t continuous danger.  
“Hey! That’s Paige’s diner!” Toby exclaimed.  
“Yes it is.” She smiled fondly, remembering their first case together. A moment of silence followed, each one remembering that special case.  
“Oh! He’s leaving!” Sylvester words made everyone realise that they were still trying to figure out what was Walter doing. They focused on the screen again. “He was apparently alone in the diner.” Sly concludes. “Not so fast!” Toby intervened. “Look at that.” He pointed at a certain point at the screen. It was a napkin. Everyone looked at him with a “so?” Look, so he elaborated. “There’s two napkins, one next to Walter and one in front of him.” He paused. “So it means there was somebody with him, but left a long time ago, since the plates have already been cleaned. So...” “Can you find out who it is?” Happy interrupted. Sylvester obliged ignoring Toby, who groaned in the background.  
“Damn, I can’t, sorry guys.” Everybody deflated a little bit. “The feed gets erased after a couple of hours, since there isn’t much space in the one camera in the diner.” “It’s okay Sylvester.” Paige patted him on the shoulder. “At least we know where he is.”  
“Oh yes!” Sly got pumped again. “Let me see where he is.” He started to go through the traffic cameras and found him not too far away from where he had lunch with the mysterious person. He parked in a park and they lost sight of him. Everybody stayed alert for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do. Suddenly a call came through the phone of the garage. Cabe answered it when it had barely ringed once.  
“Cabe Gallo here.” It was Walter. Cabe positioned the phone in a way everyone could hear it but it was not on speaker so he couldn’t hear them.  
“Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I’m fine, since I have found out that my phone’s GPS had been hacked, I assume you were worried.”  
“You gave us quite the scare, boy.” Paige wanted to talk to him but felt paralyzed as all the tension she had been building up all day was released.  
“Sorry about the hacking Walter, that was my fault.” Sly intervened. Walter accepted his apology and said that he simply needed time to get his mind off things. Something that really bugged Paige since he would never say that.  
Walter said his goodbyes to Cabe with the promise he would be back tomorrow at the garage first thing in the morning.

When Paige had to go pick up Ralph everybody went along, needing some stress-free time. She couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened today, everything seemed such a mess that nobody but Walter understood. Realising that she needed some time alone, she asked Sylvester if he could watch Ralph, to what he agreed wholeheartedly, since he needed some fun to relax.

Paige got home still thinking about the whole thing. Everything was a mystery but the thing that bothered her the most was the aquarium. She had gone there before, with Walter and Ralph. They had a great time, and they spent hours talking in front of the same fish tank he had been today while Ralph studied every species of fish that came across them. He would point it out and Walter would give its definition, with its scientific name and everything, it was quite educational.  
She had been relaxing on her couch for quite some time with the TV on, even though she was not watching it, when someone knocked on the door. It was Walter.  
He looked tired and conflicted with himself. She realised when he came to his senses and started to formulate an excuse. But she didn’t want any excuses, it had been one hell of a day, and even though she felt totally embarrassed now for spying Walter for no reason except a little bit of paranoia, she wasn’t going to let it bother her.  
Paige took Walter’s arm and dragged him inside, fast. She planted a kiss on his mouth as passionately as she could. He shook from surprise but after a second of accustoming himself, he kissed her with even more passion than her. She took him through the living room kissing the hell out of him, and he complied happily. Paige felt something in the back of her leg, and realised they had reached the ledge of her bed. They stopped for a second to get some air, and they looked into each other’s eyes. She couldn’t help it, she said what she had wanted to tell him the whole day.  
“I love you.” It was a whisper, but she knew he heard it when he smiled sweetly and closed the door behind him still looking at her.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post wreck the halls 3x11. Tim and Paige have broken up and she is decided to fix things with Walter once and for all, but before the truth comes out an old enemy makes appearance again, and nothing makes sense until she decodes the only clue to figure out what's going on. REPOST FROM FANFICTION.NET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another chapter.  
> I said I woud update weekly, let's see if I remember to do so from now on ^^'  
> In this chapter I make a little bit of use of the rating so it has some stuff that maybe younger people prefer to skip.  
> Hope you enjoy! Follow and comment!

December 22, 2016  
The room was dark, but lit enough that she could see Walter’s piercing eyes studying her. He was going to take her, hard, she could see it in his eyes. Paige made the first step, cupping his left cheek with her palm.  
“I love you Walter.” Her heart was pounding out of her chest, but she ignored it, too enthralled with his look.  
“I love you too Paige.” Walter said calmly. His confession struck her hard, never imagining he would confess his love, at least not today. The heat in his voice didn’t surprise her since she was feeling the same as him. After a few moments that took Paige to recompose herself, Walter kissed her. It wasn’t hurried or sloppy, it was a sweet kiss that told her everything he hadn’t been able tell her before. She corresponded tha kiss and it gradually transformed into a heated kiss of hunger. Paige opened her mouth to permit Walter entrance, and felt like she was melting while their kiss deepened. Feeling Paige was about to fall, Walter put his arm around her hip and eased her into the mattress. She didn’t resist, she lay there, watching as Walter took of his shirt, showing his bare chest. Feeling the necessity to touch it she reached out, and he took her hand and eased it onto his chest.  
Paige had imagined countless times how would he feel under her touch, even when she was with Tim, but it was totally different than her fantasies, it feel real. Amazed by the heat his skin was emanating she started to explore his body carefully, not leaving even one inch unexplored. Walter started to do the same as her, carefully taking of her shirt. They started to caress each other, neither one of them believing it could be real.  
Paige suddenly heard the noise of a clasp, and realised Walter had unhooked her bra. She let i fall easily and started to take off her pants. Following her movements, Walter took them off as well. Unable to help herself, Paige took off Walter’s underwear slowly, savouring each inch the cloth showed as she eased them off his legs. She took off hers next, since he seemed to be too amazed to do anything. They spent at least a couple of minutes watching each other, trying to memorize what they were seeing just in case it was the last time. It was exactly like she had imagined if not better, he looked at her like she was the sun to him, wich flattered her immensely.  
Slowly she approached him, afraid it might be a dream, like countless times before, but it wasn’t, he was there with him and she felt like flying.  
The kisses that followed were the most passionate she had ever had, even with Tim or even Drew. Walter kissed her like she was his oxygen, or the most delicious candy in the world, like he would never grow tired of it and she felt exactly the same way.  
Suddenly she started to feel Walter’s hands all over her again which in return made her wanting to explore him too. Their hands started to travel lower, finally reaching their objective, and they both gasped at the new contact. Paige started to melt as she felt him explore her carefully, trying not to hurt her, and while she tried to pleasure him as well, she wasn’t able to do the same for him for a long time, since it was becoming too much for her. Sensing her closeness, Walter traveled even lower and tasted her. Surprised, she yelped, what made him stop and look that she was okay. When he assessed that she was fine, he continued his exploration, until he found her bundle of nerves and she screamed while she was sent to the moon. When she came down from her high she realised she had been gripping Walter’s hair quite tightly, so she quickly let go and apologised quietly while he disappeared in the adjoining bathroom for a few seconds. Paige took that time to recollect her thoughts. She couldn’t believe that Walter was rinsing himself in her bathroom naked. The door opened again, Walter came out and rested next to Paige.  
“Sorry, Sly would have killed me if I didn’t disinfect myself.” That comment made Paige laugh a little bit, followed with a soft laugh from him.   
Walter got closer to her, what made her realise that he hadn’t been able to relieve himself yet. But instead of attacking her, what she expected, he kissed her softly and whispered to her ear how much he cared. The sweetness of the gesture made tears flow in her eyes, but she didn’t care, she was in heaven.  
What followed were a string of slow deep kisses, neither one of them in a hurry, feeling each other. After at least a couple of minutes they were both feeling it too much to keep the actual pace, so they shifted gears. The heat consumed them, and after careful preparation, Walter and Paige were one. The rest of the night was them getting lost in each other again and again.  
It was at least four or five AM, but Paige didn’t have the strength to check it. Walter was wrapped up against her, with her head resting on his bare chest drawing little circles with her index finger, just to feel his skin under hers. They were in silence, but not in an awkward way, in a relaxing way, simply feeling each other.  
“Thanks Paige.” Walter spoke suddenly with a happy, tired voice. She looked up and smiled.  
“What for?” She sort of knew what he meant but she wanted to clear the air around them, and she knew it was time he remembered everything about their story.  
“For accepting me after everything, even after all I have done wrong in our relationship.” Her heart broke a little bit after everything they have been through.  
“It was not only your fault Walter.” He looked down to look her in the eyes. “I was at fault too.” He didn’t reply, so she continued to talk. “When you told me your feelings in the spaceship I acted like I hadn’t even heard it, and out of fear of breaking what we had I didn’t say a thing.” After spouting those words she felt Walter stiffen and realised what she had done.Scared, she gauged his reaction. He simply smiled at her sadly, which surprised her.  
“You remembered? Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked hurriedly.  
“It didn’t seem to change a thing.” He paused. “I had told you and you knew, but it didn’t matter, which I thought it meant you didn’t love back, so I thought it was better to keep quiet.” He was smiling, but Paige could still see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.  
“How…?” She was speechless.  
“I had been craving baked alaska for a while after I got off the rocket, I was thinking of you when I ate it, so it all came back naturally. For a while I thought that you only told me what you told me because you didn’t want me to die, but I guessed it was for the best.” That last comment made Paige jump.  
“It wasn’t a lie!” She startled Walter. “It was because of the circumstances that I said it, but I meant every word of it.” He showed another soft smile, which made her relax.  
“I know that now, thanks for finally telling me again Paige.” She finally let go of all the tension she had been building up for even years, and relaxed next to his side.  
“Do you want something to eat?” She got up after a moment. “I have some dessert on the fridge.” Paige’s face made Walter curious, so he obliged to eat something, since they hadn’t eaten anything for quite a while.  
She strolled down to her kitchen calmly, without bothering to put anything on since she and Walter were the only ones in that house. He followed her without putting any clothes as well.  
She took out a half-eaten baked alaska, and he smiled when he realised what it was.  
“It makes me think of you, I eat it when I need some “Walter” time.” She answered shily. He took her by her hip carefully, made her sit on his lap and they ate like that, talking calmly while they tasted the most important dessert for both of them.  
After the snack time Walter and Paige couldn’t keep their hands from each other, so they did it again right there on the kitchen, which was amazing. But the best one came afterwards, on her bed, at six in the morning, with the sun starting to show through her window, finally being able to commit herself since all their burden had been shared. They stayed there, curled up against each other, sore, and Paige gradually drifted to sleep feeling truly happy and fulfilled for the first time for a long time.

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing next to her, in the nightstand. Startled by the sound, she got up fast, what made her feel a little bit nauseous, so she sat back again on the bed. The phone stopped ringing before she could get to it, it was the garage probably wondering where she was since she was usually there by now. She had to be there in a little bit, so she thought she’d wait to get there instead of calling. Then the soreness from the night before came back, making her remember what happened last night. She looked around, searching for Walter but he was nowhere to be found. What she did found was a handwritten note that read “I love you, I’ll be back. -W” It made her smile, how easily he said how he felt about her now. 

Paige got ready with no hurry, feeling rested and happy, even though she hurt all over. Then she made her way to the garage, never expecting what she found there that morning.


End file.
